Hurricane
by TotallyDazzled
Summary: She is a murderer and he is a detective. But when they look into eachother eyes long enough, they'll see there's more behind them than what they are. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Although this isn't the first fic I ever wrote, it is the first one I'm posting on for others to read. I am a huge fan of the character Robert Goren from the tv show Law & Order Criminal Intent, created by Dick Wolf and Rene Balcer and that's why I borrowed him for my story. I hope you like it!**

**I want to give a major thanks to my two sweet Beta's Andrea & Tracy for helping me with the translation of the story! Love you girls so much!**

* * *

><p><em>Standing here in disarray<em>

_A calm serenity_

_The winds of change can devastate_

_And it took this much for me_

_With nowhere to run and no reason left to hide_

_Gonna hold on_

_All the walls around are broken down_

_Now I can hear the rising sun_

Hurricane - Eric Benet

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't think the cold steel would fit in my hand like that. Never before had I dared to touch the gun he kept in the top drawer of the dresser, but where he had me cornered, that weapon seemed to be my only way out. I stretched out my arm and pointed it at him.<p>

"You'll end up just like your mother ..." he sneered and took a step closer.

The muscles in my index finger were trembling on the trigger. Behind his devilish grin I saw my own reflection in the mirror on the wall. My pale skin contrasting with the dark circles under my eyes, the blood on my lip, my arm, my hand, the gun.

"Alone, pathetic and-..."

The bubble in which I was trapped burst loudly. I dropped my arm, opened my fingers one by one until the gun fell and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. I gazed at the red spot on his chest that slowly flowed apart, until my eyes began to sting and I had to blink.

"Lily! Are you in there?"

Dazed, I looked up at the front door where the voice came from.

"Lily! Are you okay?"

My feet started to move, as if I was driven by someone and every step I took away from him made my senses sharper again. The banging on the door sounded louder, the contours of the door became clearer and eventually I grabbed the latch with my clammy hand.

"Jesus, Lily! What happened? I heard a gunshot and-... "

" Call 911" I whispered, cutting her 's wide eyes followed mine. Startled, she grabbed my hand.

"Oh, my god!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Hartman?"

Squinting my eyes I looked through the living room which was filled with flashes.

"I'm Detective Eames and this is my partner, Detective Goren. You're gonna have to come with us" She had medium length blonde hair and came over to me showing me a gold police badge. Behind her walked a tall man wearing a navy blue suit and a dark brown leather folder in his hand.

"B-but it was an accident .." I stammered."We'll just have to see about that" Eames took a set of handcuffs, lifed me up from the chair where I sat with her other hand and tied my wrists behind my back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford a attorney, one will be provided for. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" I could only nod. Every word of every sentence new tears welled in my eyes. Inside my heart cried , trying to fight her way out, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Is this apartment yours?" Goren stood by the dresser, opening all the cupboards and drawers before he turned to Eames and me. "Did you pay for all this?" He pointed his finger to the closet. "Wedgwood, Miller Rogaska Crystal, a Johnnie Walker Blue Label Quest ..." He paused and took a few steps closer towards me. "Did you know That every one of those bottles is serial numbered and sold accompanied by a certificate of authenticity?" "I don't" I replied with my head bowed, "it was a gift" "Hmm ..." Goren sighed.

There was another awkward silence and I heard the cracking of his shoes on the floor. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw how he bent over, tilted his head and eventually found my eyes. "What's that on your lip?" Automatically I wanted to cover my mouth with my hand, but because of the cuffs, I couldn't. "A cold sore" I lied with a dry voice. "Ah .." Goren replied laconically, "good old herpes simplex"


	3. Chapter 3

A room of two square meters with white tiled walls, a steel table with four chairs around it and the infamous tinted mirror. Like so many other people I'd seen such an interrogation room regularly on television and in films, but now I sat in one myself. My arms lay flat on the table and while my fingers nervously rubbed across each other, that feeling slowly crept over me. A combination of numerous questions and fear of what lie in the hall were getting closer and the door of the interrogation room opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting this long Miss Hartman" Eames excused herself as she sat down in the chair opposite from me and put a file on the table. Goren said nothing and leaned against the wall beside the mirror, with his dark brown folder opened in his hands. My heart pounded in my chest. "You and David ..." began Eames , "how long have you been together?" "Almost two years" I replied hoarsely. "And how did you meet?" "At my cousins wedding, her husband is an old friend of David, They have known eachother since high school" "Did you know David was rich?" "I didn't" " So you're saying you met David Kent Jr., son of David Kent senior, one of the most infamous lawyers of the United States, who wrote an international bestseller about the Robert Blake case which he won and you never had a clue of him being loaded?"

I had to swallow because my mouth had gone parched, but before I could answer Eames opened the file on the table, grabbed the top sheet of paper and laid it in front of me. "This is your prenuptial agreement, which you both signed before you got married" The letters danced before my eyes. "It says here that if you would get divorced you would recieve one hundred thousand U.S. dollars, is that correct?""Yes" I mumbled. "But if David would die you would inherit one million dollars" "No" I interrupted her hastily, "I don't want the money!" "But you did kill your husband, did you not?" "No. .. yes .. but I ... "I stammered, while my voice slowly died away.

"Were you happy?" Goren said suddenly, taking a few steps toward the table. "We had our troubles like every other couple, but we were happy, yes" I lied softly. Goren paused, rested his hands on the table and looked at me. The brown eyes under his frowning eyebrows studied me, as if trying to read my thoughts. Suddenly he stood up, turned around and took another few steps until he was only a a couple of feet away from me. "And you were married for ..." While asking he jerked up his hand and his folder swayed inches away from my face. Instinctively I drew back and squeezed my eyes shut.

At the same moment the door of the interrogation room opened again and Kent entered in his own theatrical manner. Chin up, short and fierce steps in a tailored Dolce & Gabbana suit and a black leather briefcase in his hand. "She's invoking her right to be silent from now" Without even a glance at me, he sat himself next to me. "And I want to file a complaint about this interrogation" "We'll get you the form later" Eames answered sarcastically. My ears heard only half of what they said. I followed Goren, who grabbed the last empty seat at the back and sat down next to me. With one arm on the table, he leaned toward me, until he was so close that I could no longer look around him. "Was David ever aggressive towards you?" he asked softly. I cringed. "David was a very well respected member in the community, a promising law student without a criminal record and he has been nothing but good to Ms. Hartman," Kent preached loudly. If only he knew.

"The next door neighbor told us this morning" Eames continued, "that you burst out in tears on her couch on multiple occasions during the last six months and, ..." "Miss Hartman suffers from cyclothymic disorder" Kent interrupted her, "we offered her professional help, but she refused " It was like a glass of cold water was thrown in my face. "An unstable mood, periods of depression", summed Goren, "low self esteem, quick temper ..." With the last two words he bent over towards me again. "You shot your husband ... hmm, how shall i put this ..." he sighed "in a fit of rage? Or as your father in law will plead in court; insanity" My hands clenched into fists under the table. I was not crazy or depressed. The only one with a short fuse was David himself, though his father would always deny that. "This interrogation is over" Kent pushed his chair back and gave Goren and Eames his most icy gaze. "Lily" That was the moment. Those few seconds in which I had to open my mouth and tell all three of them the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

The yellow sticker that sealed the front door and the strong smell of detergent present were the only things revealing the events that occurred prior. Inside, the furniture was still in the same spot, the antique clock on the wall still ticking loudly, and the late afternoon sun drew its familiar pattern through the window on the oak floor. With my coat still on, I sank into the couch and stared at the spot where two mornings earlier David's life had been ended and mine had changed forever. His father had been furious when we drove away after the interrogation, I could tell by the way he clenched his jaw just as David always did when he was angry, but he remained silent. I was dropped off at a hotel outside the city stating that I had to stay there for two nights in connection with the search for clues in the apartment and he advised me to keep my mouth shut. Like I was used to.

An hour later I finally got off the couch. In the kitchen I filled the kettle with water, put it on the gas stove and opened one of the lockers to grab a mug when the doorbell rang. I froze. "Miss Hartman?" a male voice called. "It's Detective Goren" I breathed deeply in and out and walked to the hallway and opened the door. Impeccably dressed he stood before me, his broad shoulders in a blue jacket and it only now it struck me how tall he actually was. "Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded. In the kitchen, the kettle whistled. "Would you like some tea?" I asked as I walked him into the living room. "No, thank you" Goren said. When I returned with a large mug of steaming tea in my hand, he stood by the cabinet that stretched out over the whole back wall of the room."This is quite a collection of books you have here" he stated as he pointed at the books. "The Glorious Cause ... Revolutionary Mothers ..." He grabbed a book off the shelf, grinned and read the title. "Lawyer: A Realistic Approach to Legal Practice" "That's David's, his father gave him that book" I said without Goren asking me. "To encourage him to go to law school?" he asked with his back toward me as he put the book back in it's place. "I think ..." I hesitated for a moment, careful about what words I would choose. "…it was self-evident that David would follow in his footsteps" I ended my sentence and sat on the couch. "He had to carry on the family pride, live up to his fathers expectations…" Goren summed up, "that's a lot of pressure on a young man" "He was very ambitious" Goren nodded as if he understood. "So no sorority parties and nights out with friends?" I lied again and shook my head as it became hot. "No alcohol, no drugs?" He knew. And how hard I tried to hide that I was shocked by his questions, I saw it in his eyes. It was the same look as the moment in the interrogation room after he swung the folder toward my face. "Because the toxic report came in this morning and his blood showed traces of both alcohol and cocaine"

_Sunday evening. David had been away for the weekend with the boys and as usual I found myself on the floor in the bathroom with his sports on the ground beside me. When I opened the zipper, the smell of stale beer and cigarettes instinctively made my nose wrinkle so I began throwing the garments in the washing machine. The moment I had his black Armani jeans in my hands I searched for it's pockets, as if deep down inside I knew I'd find something. My fingers grabbed the plastic. My eyes saw the white powder. "What the fuck are you doing?" Startled, I turned around. David stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his jaw clenched. "I'm sorting out the laundry" I replied curtly. He stepped in and snatched the bag from my hand. "You will not tell anyone"_

"And we found your DNA on the ring on David's finger," Even before the results of the report had sank into me, I felt the ground move under me. My heart was pounding so hard I thought he could hear it. "He hit you" Goren continued, "and it was not the first time" With those words I broke down. I felt it my limbs go heavy; I could not move and my eyes filling themselves with tears. "I.. I did not .. he was ... "I stammered helplessly."David could not cope at school, where everybody judged him because of his last name. When he came home he had to constantly listen to his father lecture him. David knew he would never be able to please him. The drugs made him even more angry than he had already was" Tears rolled down my cheeks as Goren continued."All he wanted was respect and power. The only way he could get that was by controlling you and beating you up, over and over again"The sadness that I had hidden for so long finally found it's way out. My shoulders shook uncontrollably and my lungs could not keep up with my faltering breath. I was overwhelmed by anxiety and my tingling fingers were looking for something to hold on to. Suddenly I felt Goren grabbing my hand. "Deep breath... in through your nose and out slowly through your mouth" he said calmly.I inhaled air through my nose and shakily blew out through my mouth. "Deep breath in through your nose and out slowly through your mouth" Slowly I became calmer and Goren pulled his hand back. "You're hyperventilating" he explained. I tried to clear my throat. "I just wanted to stop it" I whispered hoarsely, still panting. Goren continued, "You pointed the gun at him, but he kept on threatening you and all you wanted was for him to leave you alone, so you shot him" I could only nod, it was the enough with my confession, a heavy burden my lifted off my shoulders. I did not have to make up excuses or hide anything for the sake of others.

I sighed deeply and naturally my mouth opened and I began to talk."The first time David had hit me about eight months ago on a Sunday night. We had a big fight after visiting his parents. He accused me of telling his mother his grades had dropped, which I had not. He kept on yelling at me and when I said that his parents were probably just looking out for him, he smacked me in the face" Goren listened attentively. "I was shocked at first, but David apologized to me a thousand times and made up to me by taking me on a trip to Miami the next weekend. I know it was naive to think he would never hit me again, but at that point I forgave him because he was under so much pressure "" But when he started using cocaine his aggressive behavior worsened? "Goren added to my sentence. "I don't know where or from whom he got it, but I could tell he used by the way he acted once he came home. He'd slam the door, stomp through the room and would always find something to start an argument. Whatever I said to calm him down would always piss him off more until he snapped "

"And then he'd hit you" Goren said. I paused for a few seconds. "One time he punched me so hard ..." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I had a crushed rib. He made me tell his parents I fell when horseback riding and instead of worrying about me, they said it was my own fault because I didn't take lessons first. In the years we had been together, that was the worst family dinner I can father preached, his mother shook her head while filling her glass with wine and David sat motionless, never once glancing up from the food on his plate. I had never felt so lonely" I closed my eyes by the memory."He threatened you" Goren said, "if you'd tell his parents and disgrace the family, he'd say you were after his money, divorce you and leave you with nothing." I nodded in surprise.

How did he know that? I had never told anyone, not even Gina when she had asked me. I swallowed my tears, lied and told her it was PMS. I did everything to keep the peace, to preserve what David had built even if it meant that I had to suffer. "You protected David's reputation no matter what, even if that meant you had to give up your life" Dumbfounded, I stared at Goren, who in his turn looked right through me. His brown eyes read mine. "My life" I repeated softly. "He ruined it and I helped him do it, I became a professional in denying, and keeping my mouth shut" I said sarcastically, "hell, i could be a politician"Simultaneously we shot into laughter, something I had never seen Goren do. I realized that the longer I looked at him, the more I wondered what it was what intrigued me about him. His cool appearance, his soft, low voice or the way one of his eyebrows arched as he listened. Goren suddenly coughed and changed back to the detective he was.

"That morning ..." he continued, "did David threaten to kill you?" "Not in those exact words" I answered. "Were you ever scared he'd try to kill you? "I hesitated and nodded gently. "Hmm" He grabbed his folder on the table, opened it and began to write. "You defended yourself, your life ... you had no other option than to shoot him" Suddenly I understood what he was doing. "If you sign this statement, I'll talk to the ADA," "And what about..." "I'll have your new lawyer contact you by the end of this week to prepare you for the arraignment" I opened my mouth to ask if he would be in trouble, but closed it again when he looked up at me. Our eyes locked together with an unspoken agreement, sealed with my signature on the declaration that Goren had just written. "Thanks detective" I held out my hand. "Bobby" he replied, and put his warm hand in mine. "Thanks Bobby" I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Behind the ceiling-high doors, dozens of photographers and reporters were all waiting for the story which had dominated the headlines of all newspapers for weeks. Now I was still safe in the cold hall, but I had to go out there soon. "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you and do the talk" I wasn't worried, quite the contrary. Behind those papparazzi lay my freedom which I thought I had lost and Brian Davis was the young, extremely talented lawyer who had helped me get it back I smiled gratefully at him.

I had never seen Kent so mad when he was told that he wouldn't be able to defend me in court due to a confusion of interests and was replaced by an, in his opinion, inexperienced boy. Fire shot from his narrowed eyes, with every word he spat out. He pointed accusingly at me, yelled furiously that he would complain with the judge and hit his fist on the table. It illustrated once again that David learned his tricks close to he finally finished talking and had slammed the door behind him, I took a deep breath. It felt like the yoke that the Kents had set on my shoulders was falling. Detaching from them was a piece of myself that I got back. And even though I was afraid of the trial, the media and the verdict; it was nothing compared to the fear I had felt for David all those months. It had taken me beyond recognition and his last words were closer to the truth than I wanted to hear. I had indeed started to resemble my mother. And then I realized, with the gun in my trembling hand, that pulling the trigger was my decision that I wouldn't end up like that.

During my interrogation in court, I said exactly what Brian and I had prepared for days and it wasn't that much different from the truth. I told the judge about the times that David, under the influence of cocaine and alcohol had vented his anger on me. About the bruises and the broken rib. About the nights when he had sex with me against my will, harsh and selfish. I told the judge everything he wanted to know until he had heard enough to pass his judgement on. "You're free to go" His words echoed through the court room. The only conditions were that I didn't get the sum as agreed in our marriage contract and I had three days to leave the apartment, but what was money compared to freedom? Light-headed with relief I closed my eyes for a moment. Only when I turned around and Brian hugged me, I saw Bobby. He sat in the back of the room, slightly hunched, and when our eyes met his lips twitched and he gave me a quick nod. Unexpectedly, a wave of heat swept through me. I realized that I owed him so much, even more than Brian. He had put his job on the line, a policeman who had broken the law by distorting a statement. For me.

"I can escort her through the back entrance, if that's okay with you?" Brian and I both looked at Bobby who had come up beside us. He wore a dark gray suit, a white shirt and striped tie, all perfectly tailored on his broad body. "Lily?" Brian asked. I nodded immediately, without hesitation. "It would be nice not seeing my face on the frontpage of the newspaper tomorrow for once" The two men grinned. "Thank you Brian for everything, I owe you a lot" and I embraced him again. "You deserve your freedom" he replied. "Thanks Bobby, see you soon" Brian shook his hand and walked self confidently towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want me to take you to the apartment," Bobby asked when we were three blocks away from the court. I sat beside him in the car and stared out the window at the passing clouds in the blue sky. "No, I do not want to be there anymore" and I shook my head. "I know a small bed and breakfast in the suburbs, you'll be safe from the photographers there" I smiled. "I'd like that"

Beyond the busy motorways and sky high buildings, where the trees were still green, the Mills, a retired couple who had been married for forty-eight years, let a white painted garden house as a bed and breakfast. In the small room that smelled of lavender was a brown sofa with a bright colored cloth over the back side on a checkered linoleum floor and against the other wall was a simple kitchen with light blue wooden cabinet doors. Besides a gas heater, in front of the only window was a rocking chair with two pillows in it. But above all I felt safe there. I turned to Bobby who was still standing in the doorway. "Thank you" I said shyly, "I owe you even more than Brian" He nodded, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Sit down, I'll make you some tea" Without much trouble he found a kettle in one of the cupboards and filled with water while I kicked my shoes off. I hung my jacket over the rocking chair and curled up in the corner of the couch. "Are you hungry? There's some home made bread and cheese here, "My stomach rumbled. I had no idea what time it was, but looking at the red sun through the window it was definitely after six and I hadn't eaten anything since my lunch with Brian at twelve. "I'll take that as a yes," Bobby said, still with his back toward me. I grinned.

For weeks I had been right in the middle of a hurricane, struggling to stay up while everyone around me was pulling on every side of me. Until, of all the people, a police officer took my hand and guided me to shelter. It was confusing and comforting at the same time.

"Are you sure you will not get in trouble for this?" "For what?" Bobby said calmly as he turned around to face me. "For helping me .. being here "I stammered. Guilt stained my cheeks. "Possibly" he replied cool and gave me the sandwich he had just made. "I'm sorry .. -I will not ... "The whistle of the kettle on the fire cut down my words. Bobby went back to the stove and turned the gas off. "It was my own choice to help you" He made two mugs of tea and gave one to me, then sat down on the couch beside me. "You do not have to feel guilty" I smiled shyly at him.

He was everything David was not. Respectful, mature, responsible. While he carefully took a sip of his tea, I stared at his black, slightly curly hair which ended silvery in his sideburns, the frown on his forehead, his full lower lip. And then he turned his head at me. Quickly I pretended to look elsewhere, but I could feel my heart beat jump in my chest. Bobby cleared his throat.

"When I was in your apartment I noticed the picture of your mother on the side table near the window" I was shocked by his words. My mother. That picture. How could he have noticed? Bobby's eyes bored their way through the mine and where other people would look away now and then, out of habit, he kept hold of my the smallest frame on that table, just behind the photo's of David's parents, a photo of his his graduation and one of our wedding photos, was a picture of my mother. She must have been about my age when it was taken, a few months before she became pregnant. She sat in a field between the poppies, laughing merrily, the sun on her face. Like I wanted to remember her. "She's beautiful" That she was sure. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Do you see her often?"Bobby asked. "I visit her every other Sunday" He smiled at me "And your father?" Although I knew he was going to ask me that question I couldn't prevent my whole body from going stiff. "He beat her, did he not?" Bobby said. I nodded. Behind my closed eyes snippets of my childhood memories flashed by. How my father came home with a sickening odor of alcohol and cigars around him. How he scolded my mother because the food had become cold. How I flinched every time I heard his hand beat down on her skin. His impressive lecture to me on the day he left.

_"As a wife you have to dedicate yourself to keeping your husband satisfied. Brings home the man the money and food on the table and so he deserves to be Treated with respect. If you do not live up to promise That you have to live with the Consequences, just like your mother"_

"When he left my mother, he told me ..." My voice broke. "It was her fault" Bobby ended my sentence. I did not cry and clenched my jaw, but tears welled up in my eyes. "And I believed him" The words were choked out of my throat, full of shame. "He made you believe women are supposed to be submissive towards men and that using violence to achieve that is accepted. You were just a child, you grew up not knowing any better " Bobby's voice sounded gentle, almost comforting. I took a deep breath through my nose.

"After my father left she got depressed. Every morning, when I went to college, she'd sit down in the rocking chair in front of the window, her white face staring into nothing. I always felt relieved when I came home in the afternoon and she was still sitting there. ""Looking back I think it was destiny that made me skip school the day she wanted to kill herself. I knew it when I did not see her behind the window. I rushed in and found her sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by bottles and pills and two glasses of water. She's been hospitalized ever since" I paused and swallowed a lump in my throat. "I did not want to end up like her" "That's why you did anything to please David, to prevent him from leaving you even if that meant being abused" Bobby said. I just nodded. "When was the moment you decided it was enough?" I did not need to think about that question. "The last time he hit me" I replied as I stared ahead of me."I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw my mother. I Looked at David and I saw my father" "Where did you get the gun? "" It was David's. Another gift from his father. Sometimes when he was high he took the gun out and sit on the couch, running it through his hands. It scared the hell out of me. I never thought I could use it ..."

To my own surprise I suddenly felt very light. Besides David, I had never told anyone about my past, so why now to this man I had only just met and who was a police officer? Carefully I looked at him. An unexpected warmth flooded through me at the sight of his casual smile.

"How did you know all those things about my past? Did you just guess? "I blurted out, waiting curiously for Bobby's answer. My question was gradually changing something in his posture. He sat up, his arms resting on his thighs. "Your childhood .." Bobby hesitated before he continued. "In some ways resembles mine" His hands rubbed restlessly past each other. "When I was eleven my father left. My mother was sick .. is sick, she's schizofrenic. My father could not deal with her disease and cheated on her up until the day he was gone. I blamed my mother for it ""I'm so sorry" I said softly.

Impulsively I moved a little closer to him and comfortingly put my hand on his shoulder. He gazed at me for seconds. A shiver ran down my spine. "Do you trust me?" he asked slowly. I swallowed. "You're a cop, I'm supposed to trust you" "But do you trust _me_?" His voice was lower and softer than before. My brains did their best to think of an answer, but I could not think straight.

Carefully, Bobby came closer to me, his eyes holding mine, as if he wanted to be sure he had my permission. Like a magnet I was drawn to him slowly, inch by inch, until I felt his breath against my lips. He lifted his hand and placed it along my jaw. My heart pounded harder than I could keep up and I closed my eyes. He kissed me gently, and every muscle, every nerve, every fiber in my body came alive, shimmering under his touch. Naturally I opened my mouth and he kissed my lower lip, then my upper lip. The tip of his tongue touched mine, tender and exploratory. His warm hand slid from my cheek and cupped around my head and with his fingers intertwined in my hair he pulled my face towards him and kissed me again. Deeper, warmer. Our lips searching, our tongues touching. His fingertips caressed down my neck, followed by his lips. I took a shaky breath and leaned my head back. His unshaven cheek left a tingling trail on my skin. He kissed my neck, my collarbone and back to my mouth again.

I didn't hesitate when I pulled his jacket from his broad shoulders, down his arms. With my clammy hands, I pulled my top over my head, while I watched how he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more of his naked chest. He took off his shirt and bent over me, his eyes staring intensely into mine. Suddenly he slipped his arm behind my back, lifted me in one fluid motion and placed me with my back on the couch, right under him. And immediatly his hungry lips were back on my mouth. My blood flowed swirling through my veins. He leaned on his left arm, while the fingers of his right hand very slowly followed down the strap of my bra. I held my breath. But he avoided my quickly heaving chest and stroked along my side, across my belly to the top of my skirt. Along the hem and just for a moment under the elastic waistband. I sat up a bit, and carefully grabbed the sides of my skirt with both hands and pulled it down slowly. Once my skirt was on the floor beside the couch he bent over me again. My body screamed silently to be touched there where it tingled the most. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Finally I felt his warm mouth press a gentle kiss on the lace of my panties at exactly the right spot. My hips bucked. I wanted more, needed more.

With trembling fingers I unhooked my bra and took my panties off and Robert did the same with his pants and underwear. I saw that he was just as aroused as I was and I wanted nothing more than his bare skin on mine. He crawled over me, sliding his lips over my stomach towards the curve of my breast. I arched my back, asking for his mouth. Teasingly he kissed the sensitive skin over and under my breast until I finally felt his warm mouth on my hard nipple. I moaned. And again when he slid his tongue over it. Dizzy with lust my hands grabbed in the hair on the back of his head. Bobby got up and kissed my lips again. Carefully he lowered his naked torso on my body and with his weight, he squeezed all the air from my lungs. I moaned deeply. "Are you okay?" he whispered, while he lifted himself up a bit. "Don't stop" I breathed out. I felt him between my legs, hot and hard. I threw my arms around his big, broad shoulders and pulled him closer to me. Agonizingly slowly he entered me. Everything quivered and my blood coursed burning through my veins. Never before had I felt so much desire.

Bobby looked straight into my eyes, while his rhythm remained constant, deep and maddening slow. The muscles of his shoulders tightened under my fingers that pushed into the skin of his back. I noticed how he slowly began to pick up the pace. "Yes ... .. feels so good "I breathed against his lips. There was a low growl in his throat. I pulled my legs up even more around him and his body reacted immediately by thrusting faster. He was panting now, like me, and his warm breath mingled with mine. Small drops of sweat glistened on his forehead. Each new thrust surged through me like electricity towards discharge, which came closer by the second. Bobby had to feel what I felt, for he knew what he was doing when he slowed down again. All the electricity in me doubled. I closed my eyes automatically. But exactly at that moment, on the edge of my climax he stopped. My eyes snapped open. My breath hitched. My head swam. For one excruciating long second I looked into his eyes, begging, until he suddenly slipped into me again and I lost all control of my a delicious eternity everthing rippled and trembled with pleasure.

Under my hands, I felt Bobby's climax approaching, all his muscles tensed until he finally exploded with a loud groan. New flames of lust flared up in my belly and with the heels of my feet I pushed him deeper inisde me. Bobby groaned again. I stroked my fingers across his shoulder blades, up his neck and slid them in his hair. He pressed his lips gently on mine, again and again, until my heart rate slowed to a normal rhythm. Bobby cautiously slid off me, grabbed the blanket with one hand and put it over us. I shivered as his warm chest pressed against my bare back and he laid his big arms around me. "You're cold," he whispered hoarsely near my ear. The little hairs in the back of my neck stood up. "No." I whispered back. I rested my head on his arm and inhaled the fragrance of his skin. It smelled familiar and safe, something I could not remember ever having felt with a man. With his free hand Bobby slowly stroked my hair, down my shoulder and my arm, until I felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere in the distance I heard the soft chirping of birds in the early morning, but it was just loud enough to wake me slowly from a deep sleep. After the past couple of weeks it had been the first night in which I was not haunted by the same nightmare in which David always played the lead. His wide opened and bloodshot eyes that stared at me and a smug grin on his face. His finger on the trigger of a gun which was aimed exactly at my heart. A bang. Every time I woke up I was drenched in sweat, surrounded by the darkness of the night.

But this morning everything was different. I blinked my eyes from the glare of the sun through the windows which flooded the room. The blanket was still over me, only I discovered that the couch where I fell asleep on the night before was converted into a bed. I leaned on my forearms and looked around. Bobby was not there. A pang of uncertainty made my stomach knot. What if he had realized he made a mistake to have spend the night with me? He had already taken a huge risk by twisting my statement and then by taking me out of the city to protect me. If his boss would find out, he could lose everything.I sat up and pulled the blanket around me. My brains were looking for the plan that was not there, because I never had to think about what I really wanted. With David's death my future had become blank again, with no prescribed rules and expectations. It was a liberating and frightening at the same time. What did Iwant? There was only one thing that came to my mind. One name.

"Good Morning" I was shocked at the sudden voice in the doorway. "Oh .. sorry .. "stammered Bobby," did I startle you? " Smiling, I shook my head. "I'm glad you're here" I replied softly. "You thought I was gone" he said after a pause. "I'd understood if you did". Bobby walked in, put the paper bag he carried in his hand on the coffee table and sat down beside me on the couch. "I called in sick this morning for the first time in seven years" I looked at his wrinkled white shirt, his unshaven face and eventually into his sincere eyes. "So I'm not going anywhere, at least not before I have some coffee" He grinned and grabbed the bag from the I grabbed a cup of Starbucks coffee from him and gently took a sip. Next to me Bobby stared at his own cup and ran his fingers nervously over the lid. I took another sip.

"Since you're not able to go back to the apartment .." he began suddenly, "would you be comfortable to stay at my place?" Surprised, I looked at him, but that changed as soon as I met his almost shy eyes. Heat flooded through me. "That'll definitely get you in trouble" I teased him. "I don't care" Bobby replied firmly, "I want to be with you" Butterflies danced in my stomach. "But I'll understand if you do not want to and if you need time ..." I scooted closer to him, put my hand on his cheek and stroked the stubble under my fingers. "I don't need any time at all" I whispered. His eyes began to sparkle and his mouth curled up, right before he pressed his lips gently on the mine.

THE END


End file.
